Electronic architectures have experienced significant notoriety because they can offer the benefits of automation, convenience, and data management for their respective online communities. Certain network protocols may be used in order to allow an end user to be matched to other end users or to scenarios in which they stand to benefit (e.g., job searches, person-finding services, real estate searches, online dating, etc.).
One problem facing service providers in this arena is inactivity by the end users in their respective online communities. When end users are not being active in reviewing information they are sent, they can inhibit their own online experiences. Participation is a significant contributor to online customer satisfaction. Thus, the ability to encourage these end users to be involved in a given service, which is fostered by their own contributions, offers a significant challenge to website operators, component manufacturers, service providers, and system designers alike.